The Torture of Johanna Mason
by Crazy Packers Fan
Summary: They could strip her naked, shave her bald, soak her cold, electrocute her, torture her, rape her. They could do whatever they wanted to her. But one thing was for sure - no one could crack Johanna Mason.


**The Torture of Johanna Mason**

She opened her eyes for the first time since being captured. The first thing she saw was, herself. She stared into a body-size mirror, looking at her own naked body. Her head had been shaved bald. Her body was still beaten and bruised from her time out in the arena. And her arms were chained to the walls, along with her feet, keeping her standing against her own will.

"Greetings, Johanna," a familiar voice came from above her.

"Shut up, Snow!" she yelled.

"Now, now, there's no need for such anger," Snow replied. Johanna noticed his voice was coming from a speaker; she was relieved that he couldn't touch her body – again.

"You can rest assured that I was not one of the ones to go inside you while you were knocked out cold," Snow continued, with Johanna shivering in disgust. "But I look forward to having another time with you."

"Never again!" Johanna screamed. "I won't allow it!"

"And you didn't before, did you?" Snow asked. "But enough about that. I simply would like to know… what do you know?"

Johanna thought about it for a moment. What was the worst that could happen? She was already captured, she was already shamed. There was nothing to lose by refusing Snow's wishes.

"Fuck off, bitch!" she yelled. "I know nothing!"

"Are you certain?"

"Of course I am, brainless!"

"Very well then."

Johanna heard a sound like a button being pressed, and suddenly she found herself soaking wet. Ice cold water poured down on her, while she stood there, unable to move a mere inch.

"Is that all you got, asshole?" she screamed. "I've taken colder showers in my house!"

And then… the shocks came.

Electrocution, in every part of her body, all over it. From the top of her head, to her breasts, to her aching legs. She felt every bit of electric pain possible, and all she could do is pull her head back and scream at the top of her lungs.

After standing through an hour of extreme pain, the shocks stopped, and she gasped for air, trying to catch her breath. Every part of her body hurt. Her arms and legs uncontrollably twitched. She looked in the mirror at herself and tried closing her eyes at the hideous sight.

"Now then," Snow's voice returned, "perhaps you have a change of mind."

"Fuck you!" she yelled. "Never!"

"I don't like seeing my precious Johanna in such pain," Snow added.

"Just shut your fucking mouth!"

"You know, I think I've heard those screams before."

"Just shut it!"

"When I popped your cherry."

"Fuck you!" Johanna screamed, straining at the chains. "Just fuck it all!"

"Now, now, no need for such language. I am going to ask again… what do you know?"

"Nothing! I know absolutely nothing!"

Again she was doused with water, and the shocks began again. Electrocution all over Johanna's body, accompanied by her desperate, aching screams. She could barely see herself in the mirror anymore, her vision blurring as the electricity damaged her nerves. But she stood there in extreme pain, for another hour, until it finally stopped.

"Perhaps if you aren't willing to talk today, maybe tomorrow will be a better time. Surely you have something to say."

Then, silence. Johanna felt relieved that her torture was finally over, if temporarily. Her legs had no strength to stand, yet the chains on her arms and legs held her firmly in place. She wished only for the chance to sit, even if just for a second.

* * *

Johanna's eyes opened. She realized she must have finally fallen asleep, after what seemed like countless hours. In her dark, cold cell, all she could see was the mirror in front of her, as well as the walls surrounding her. She had no concept of time. There was no way of knowing how long it had been since she had been captured, or even how long it had been since Snow had last talked to her.

Then she heard screaming. She had to check her throat to make sure it wasn't coming from herself. No, it was coming from nearby her. And when it stopped, she could make out the voice that she heard.

It was Peeta Mellark. Apparently he was being tortured as well.

_They'll crack him long before they crack me,_ she thought.

* * *

She opened her eyes again, this time to find Peacekeepers sticking tubes in her arms and legs. It was a bit painful, but nothing compared to the electrocution.

"What's the matter?" she asked. "Electric current get cut off?"

"We're merely giving you feeding tubes to keep you alive," a Peacekeeper responded. "We don't want you to die before giving us the information."

"But you won't get that information!" Johanna exclaimed. "You'll never break me!"

"Is that so?"

Johanna immediately noticed the voice of Snow.

"Go ahead, Snow. You can fry me all you want, but you're not going to get a shred of the fucking information you want."

"I don't need any information from you."

"Oh? So why the chains? Why the water? Why the electric-"

"The Rebellion has been squashed."

"No, it hasn't! Don't give me those lies!"

"Yes, it's true, Johanna. You may have heard another one of our prisoners – Peeta Mellark. He was a weak man. He was an easy nut to crack, so to speak."

"I don't believe you!"

"Peeta gave us all the information we needed to know, and thus now the Mockingjay and all her followers have been destroyed in one nuclear strike."

"Stop your fucking lies!"

Snow paused for a moment. "Johanna, I do not need a single shred of information from you. All I want to know is, will you have sex with me?"

Johanna laughed. "Never, you fucking fool. I'd rather have two Peacekeepers shove it up my ass at the same time than even look at you!"

"But that's the problem, Johanna. If you don't have sex with me, then this will occur."

The water crashed down on Johanna's bald head again, then the electrocution started up. She began screaming at the top of her lungs, yanking her arms violently against the chains. But as the time past, nothing could get worse than hearing Snow's voice making those sounds. The sounds of someone getting off to her body.

"Fu-u-u-u-uck it alllll!" she cried out, as her head violently shook back and forth. It was hard for her to even speak with the electrocution reigning down on her.

And it did not stop. With the tubes stuck into her arms and legs providing enough nourishment to keep her alive, the electrocution was never-ending. The only thing that changed from time to time was the addition of more water to make the electricity more intense.

* * *

"Will you have sex with me?"

"Ne-e-ev-ver!"

More electrocution.

"How about now?"

"No!"

* * *

She could not count the days that went by, or the hours, or if this was still all the same day. Her mind was completely shut down. She could not even think anymore. The pain was so intense that there was nothing left of Johanna Mason – nothing but her naked body.

But even in her shocked state, she could notice that the electricity had subsided. She feared the worst. Did this mean that Snow was going to forcefully come and rape her?

A group of people rushed into her cell, but her vision was too blurred to make them out. She felt the chains being cut off her wrists, and suddenly she was being dragged away. One of the men picked her up and began to carry her.

"Are you going to rape me?" she asked.

Gale Hawthorne, the one who carried her, looked down at her with compassion. "Johanna, you're safe now. The Rebellion has come to rescue you. It's all over."

"I know nothing," Johanna whimpered, before falling unconscious in his arms.


End file.
